


Modern Awakening

by AgentDeathblade



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles about their lives and friendships, Gen, Multi, Other, Random Drabbles, Very light-hearted drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles and one-shots about the characters' lives, friendships, and relationships set in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Netflix & Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, SA fans! This is my 2nd attempt in writing a fan-fic and my first attempt in writing in prose-narrative style. I just thought that the SA characters in a modern day setting would make fun, little drabbles and one-shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz gets confused when Melchior gets surpised at Moritz for wanting to 'Netflix and chill.'

Moritz and Melchior walk home together after school.

“So, Moritz” Melchior suddenly breaks the silence, “What are your plans for tonight?”

Moritz shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess, Netflix and chill.”

Melchior’s suddenly stunned at his friend’s response.

“Why are you giving me that look?”

“What look?”

“That stunned and surprised look.”

“I just didn’t think you’d be that type of person. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.” Melchior smirked at his friend and nudged him.

The Monty Python reference was lost on Moritz, but Moritz _needed_ the clarification of both Melchior’s reaction and possibly the reference, but mostly reaction.

“Melchi,” Moritz said in a hilariously determined tone, “What’s wrong with spending the entire night at Netflix & just chilling? …do you wanna join me?”

Moritz looked confused at his best friend who is now at his innocent question.

“With Wendla? Yes.” Melchior finally replied after laughing for God knows how long. “With you? Probably not.”

Moritz’s face fell into more confusion. “Is it bad for wanting to watch Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt with your best friend?”

And then finally dawned on Melchior. “OH! _That_ kind of Netflix and chill.”

“Yes?” Moritz said, still confused, when it finally occurred to him, “Does that phrase have a different meaning?”

“You know what, Moritz? Forget about it.” Melchior said as they arrive at Moritz’s doorstep.

“Goodnight, Moritz. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Night, Melchi.”

A few hours later, Moritz is in his pajamas, sitting comfily on his bed happily using his laptop when suddenly…

“THAT’S WHAT NETFLIX AND CHILL MEANT?”

And somewhere, Melchior's probably laughing at Moritz's surprised reaction. "Never change, Moritz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I know that was a bit crappy, but these one shots will improve as I go on! (Hopefully) Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Hamilton & the 'D'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While helping Moritz study for an upcoming exam, Melchior tells a rumor to Moritz, but unfortunately, the rumor went up Moritz's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one-shot is MUCH better than the other one. I had a fun time writing this more.

At Melchior's house, Melchior's teaching Moritz world history, American history, to be exact.

"You're telling me that Aaron Burr, who was the then-vice president of the United States, wanted a duel with Alexander Hamilton?" Moritz asked for clarification.

"Yes." Melchior nodded.

"But...wasn't dueling banned back then?"

"Yes, but you see, everything is legal in New Jersey." Melchior joked.

"Is it really, Melchi? Burr should've known better. He wrote 'I should have known that the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me.' indicating that what he did was, indeed, wrong."

Melchior was pleasantly surprised that Moritz was actually paying attention in class.

"Be careful, Moritz." he smiled at his friend, "You're starting to sound like me. And he wrote that _after_ the duel."

Silence filled the room as Moritz & Melchior were reading into more of Alexander Hamilton's life. Moritz found it amazing that Hamilton wrote himself out of the Caribbean. How he wishes he can do that: write himself out of Germany. He found it amazing that Hamilton was so young, but accomplished so many things. He looked at Melchior and said to himself that Melchior must be a reincarnation of the $10-founding father, mainly because anything Melchi Gabor says goes...no matter how much people protest.

"You know," Melchior breaks Moritz out of his Hamilton-Gabor trance, "I heard from people in class, mainly Hanschen. ...only Hanschen, that Ernst wants the 'D.' I thought that was humourous enough." Melchior started laughing. "I mean, Ernst seems so innocent and quiet. I can't imagine him wanting that."

Moritz paused at whatever he was doing trying to comprehend at what Melchior said. This comprehension led to frustration and confusion.

"Why? Why would Ernst want the D, Melchi?!" Moritz's voice suddenly became louder, "I NEED AN 'A' IN THIS EXAM, BUT HE WANTS A 'D'? I DON'T GET IT. DO PEOPLE WANT A 'D' TOO?!"

"Moritz," Melchior tried to hold back his smile, "Calm down. It's an expression."

"What does it mean, then?"

Melchior whispers the meaning into Moritz's ear. Moritz is bemused.

"BUT WHY DOES THAT EXPRESSION OVERLAP THE GRADING SYSTEM? I SUPPOSE THAT 'A' MEANS 'ASS'?"

Melchior loses it and just collapses on the floor, which made Moritz even more puzzled.

"That was never a thing, Moritz!" Melchior said in between breaths.

Moritz gets confused real quick and goes back to reading Hamilton's life. Melchior gets his composure back together and stands up.

"Moritz, I've been meaning to tell you this." Melchior said in a serious tone.

"What is it, Melchi?" Moritz asked.

"Ever since you arrived at my house, I've been wanting to tell you..."

"Yes?" Moritz was curious.

"There's actually a musical about Alexander Hamilton's life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #YAYHAMLET! 
> 
> If you haven't, please check out Hamilton. :)


End file.
